


Ultimate Superhero bonding night

by MarvelObsessedgirl3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheeseburgers, Clint Barton Has Issues, Mario Kart, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelObsessedgirl3/pseuds/MarvelObsessedgirl3
Summary: Peter wants to spend some time with his Avengers family❤Mario kart, pizza, arm-wrestles, arguing and snuggles ensue!





	Ultimate Superhero bonding night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Really enjoyed writing this. Think I might keep on writing little pieces like the past few I've done.  
> This piece focuses on many of the Avengers with Peter but also the relationship he has with his momma spider 😊

Every week in the Avengers Tower for the past few months, one evening was set aside, when mostly everyone was off from missions or other commitments, and the evening was renowned for being the ‘ultimate superhero bonding time’ – as founded and described by Peter, who was currently sat in the communal living room, battling Clint and Sam on Mario Kart. Steve was sitting opposite them reading a newspaper, whilst Natasha was sharpening her knives in the kitchen. Wanda and Vision were away at the coast for a long weekend and Bucky and Scott were in the gym, opting out of ‘bonding time’ until they had finished training. 

‘What the shit man! Have you got unlimited banana ammo or something? How are you so good at this?’ Sam asked Peter, swerving his remote controller in front of himself dramatically, as Peter’s player crossed the finish line in first place again. Peter laughed, watching as Clint finished in fourth and as Sam finally placed tenth.  
‘I don’t know. Guess I just have better reflexes than you Birdbrain.’ Peter smirked.  
‘You’re such an asshole Parker.’  
‘Am not! I’m just better than you. Accept it Birdbrain.’  
‘Sure... And I’m not the Falcon.’ Sam said sarcastically and rolled his eyes at Peter, who smirked,  
‘You’re the Falcon and an asshole’  
‘Oh screw you man!’

‘Shit is about to go down’, Clint laughed, grabbed a handful of chips from the mound of takeaway on the coffee table and ran over to Natasha who looked amused in the kitchen, she continued sharpening her knives, observing the chaos silently. 

Sam lunged at Peter, who laughed again and effortlessly jumped out of the way and proceeded to web Sam to the nearest wall.  
‘What the f-‘  
‘Language,’ Steve said, raising his eyebrow in annoyance; he then went back to reading his newspaper.

‘Someone tell the Spiderkid to get this white crap off me!’  
‘Nah, don’t think I will. It’ll dissolve in two hours anyway Mr Wilson’ Peter said innocently, grabbing a slice of pizza from the nearest box on the coffee table.  
‘And now he’s eating my Pizza! Hell no. Someone sort this freaky little dude out before he’s Spider-meat.’  
Steve sighed and raised an eyebrow at Peter who grimaced and then started muttering about unfair adults and went to untie Sam.

Sam looked murderous at Peter who gave his signature smile and jumped back onto the sofa, his eyes glinting mischievously after he had let Sam down.  
‘Dude. If you weren’t like 12, then I would have no regrets about punching you in the face.’  
‘I’m 14!’  
‘My point exactly Spiderbaby. Listen to and respect your elders Kid’  
‘You realise that you just called yourself old right?’ Peter laughed as a cushion narrowly missed hitting him in the face.  
‘Oh screw this man.’ Sam slunk off into the kitchen and sat down, where Clint and Natasha were silently howling with laughter.

‘I leave you alone for like an hour and you’ve managed to destroy my living room,’ Tony grumbled, walking into the living room, coffee in hand. He sat down next to Steve and looked around the room at the mess of cushions on the floor and open boxes of takeaway, shaking his head.

‘I’m not running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang. What’s with all the takeout and where’s mine?’  
Sam looked angrily over at Peter who was smiling, he had just finished five consecutive slices of Sam’s pizza. ‘I was just thinking the same thing Stark.’

Steve put down his newspaper and addressed Tony. ‘It's Ultimate Superhero bonding night. Where have you been? Lab again?’  
Tony sighed and reached for a cheeseburger. ‘Crap I forgot that was today. I got a bit carried away working on some new upgrades for the two master assassins in there,’ he gestured to the kitchen, where Clint and Natasha were currently having an arm wrestle, knives forgotten at the side of them.  
‘Mine better have some laser arrows Stark’ Clint called seriously,  
‘Shut up Katniss, I can’t make those because you wouldn’t be able to carry them around without them setting stuff on fire constantly, we’ve been over this.’

Peter gasped ‘Oh my god imagine if instead of lasers we made real life light sabers Mr Stark. That would be so cool and super safe. Can we go down into your lab an-‘  
‘No’  
‘But I though-‘  
‘No again’  
Peter huffed and rolled his eyes, glaring daggers at Tony, scowling.

‘Do we not remember when I left you alone to make the water gun with only a few minor upgrades that you promised me would be incredibly safe, and it ended up with half of my lab on fire, which was ironic, seeing as you were making a supposed water gun?’  
‘That was one time Mr Stark’  
Tony raised his eyebrow and sipped his coffee. ‘Is that including the explosions of the Miniaturised Millennium Falcon and C-3PO, that you just had to make because it was so super amazing and super safe?’  
‘Fine. Three times.’  
Clint and Sam snorted with laughter. 

‘Why are you all picking on me now?’ Peter whined, crossing his arms. ‘This isn’t very ultimate superhero bonding behaviour guys.’  
Everyone burst out laughing and Natasha even looked amused, but she stopped when she saw Peter who was positively fuming and looking close to tears by this point.  
‘Don’t be sad, Деткa, we’re just joking. We all love spending time with you. Right everyone?’ She glared at everyone and the others all immediately agreed, nodding and smiling sincerely at Peter, except Clint who nodded but then shrugged.

‘We have so many evenings like this, we spend literally all day every day with each other, so haven’t we bonded enough? Who even came up with that name? It sucks.’ Clint said, sulking as Natasha grinned widely, pinning Clint’s arm down for the sixth consecutive time.  
‘I did!’ Wailed Peter. ‘I’m always at school or patrolling, or in the lab with Mr Stark! I don’t see you all, all the time! I thought you might have wanted to just hang out sometimes.’ He looked at Clint, bottom lip trembling.  
Clint shrugged and looked around at the other Avengers who looked very annoyed at him. He looked sheepish and looked to Natasha for help. She frowned at him and stood up.

‘Kid’s right Clint. Sometimes we do need a break and ‘ultimate bonding time’ is the perfect way to do it.’ Natasha said smacking Clint on the head as she walked past him and went to sit next to Peter, who was still fuming.

‘Move over Kid. What film are we watching? It’s my turn to pick this week right? Let’s see…’  
Everyone started yelling out movie requests, moving onto the sofas and grabbing sofa blankets and cushions to make little makeshift seats on the floor, just as Bucky and Scott entered the room, joining in on the chaos.

‘Die-hard or Hot Tub Time Machine!’

‘Planet of the Apes!’

‘What’s the one with all those Dinosaurs?’

‘You mean Jurassic World Bucky?’ Steve questioned,

‘Oh yeah, that’s good isn’t it? I choose that then.’

‘Silence of the lambs!’

‘We have a Kid here, so no! Keep it PG13!’ Tony rolled his eyes at Sam who shrugged.

‘Finding Nemo!’

‘Shut up Legolas'

‘Starwars!’ 

‘Not again Peter’ Scott moaned, picking up a slice of pizza.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the noise and turned on the TV and chose Grown Ups. Everyone shut up instantly as she glared at them, daring them to question her choice.

‘There. Non violent, non CGI or animated and definitely PG 13. A film about a few dysfunctional families.’ She smiled, satisfied, and pulled Peter close to her, wrapping them both up in an old blanket, as the rest of the team gave up their fight and settled down. She knew the film she picked was one of Peter’s favourites and also knew that somehow the rest of them in the room – apart from Tony probably, hadn’t seen it. 

‘Thanks Auntie Nat,’ Peter whispered as the film started, snuggling closer to Natasha who grinned and started rhythmically stroking his hair.  
‘No worries маленький паук’. She replied, smiling.

‘Lights at 10% Fri.’ Tony called to his AI.  
‘Yes Boss.’ Replied Friday. The lights dimmed and the movie began. 

‘Auntie Nat?’ Peter whispered, moving so he could see Natasha who hummed in response.  
‘I love you.’  
Natasha smiled and kissed Peter on the forehead.  
‘I love you too Деткa’.

***

Two hours later, the credits were rolling and Friday took a picture of all the members of the team, as always requested by Tony after every Ultimate Superhero bonding time.  
The AI posted the picture in a secret file that Tony had previously created, labelled Family bonding night.


End file.
